1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of pliers for disassembling a pipe fastening clamp, particularly to one provided at the upper end with two control members respectively having through holes, a control device connected with the control members and having two control tubular lines respectively inserted therein with a steel wire with one end inserted through the through holes of the control members of the pliers. Each control line has one end fixed with a positioning block and the other end provided with a push member. Each steel wire has on end fitted around with a fixing member compressed and secured thereon. The control line has the other end combined with two clamping blocks facing each other and respectively having a recessed groove at the inner side, with two springs respectively fitted around the steel wires located between the two clamping members. Thus, the control device has its two clamping members clamping and expanding open a pipe-fastening clamp to let it no longer clamp the pipe adapter of pipes for facilitating disassembling pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As commonly known, there are many pipes (oil pipes, cooling water pipes, air pipes and the like) arranged in a crisscross pattern in the engine room of a car, and each adapter between two pipes are fixedly clamped by a resilient and powerful pipe fastening clamp 1, as shown in FIG. 1. The pipe fastening clamp 1 has its two clamp ears 10 protruding and intersecting outward. Under the circumstances, to repair or replace a pipe with a new one, the two clamp ears 10 of the pipe fastening clamp 1 have to be clamped inward first by a pair of needle nose or common pliers so as to expand open the pipe fastening clamp 1 for disassembling the pipe. However, there is only a little space in the engine room for a repairman""s hands to carry out disassembling the pipes, therefore common tools are not applicable to do such work.
The objective of the invention is to offer a pair of pliers for disassembling a pipe fastening clamp, able to expand open a pipe fastening clamp and disassemble the pipes conveniently and quickly for repairing or replacing.
The pair of pliers for disassembling a pipe-fastening clamp is provided at the upper end with two control members respectively having through holes and has a control device connected with the control members. The control device has two control tubular lines respectively inserted therein with a steel wire which has one end inserted through the through holes of the control members of the pliers. Each control tubular line has one end fixed thereon with a positioning block which has one end provided with a projection having an annular groove for a lock washer to engage therein. Each control tubular line has the other end provided with a push member, and each steel wire is fitted around one end with a fixing member compressed and secured thereon. The control tubular lines have the other end further combined with two clamping blocks facing each other and respectively having a recessed groove at the inner side, with two springs respectively fitted around the steel wires positioned between the two clamping members.